In surgery, the ability to gain access to, and maintain clear access in the surgical field is very important. Surgical retractors are commonly used to lift and move tissue to allow a variety of surgical activities, such as cutting, sewing, stemming blood flow, and other activities to take place in the surgical field. The problems in dealing with the retraction of soft tissue are two fold. First, since the tissue is soft, there is a tendency for the tissue to flop down around the retractor. Second, since most retractors are relative smooth, slippage of the tissue often thereon can take place, requiring the surgeon and assistants to interrupt what they are doing, and reposition the retractor. These problems interfere with gaining and maintaining a clear surgical field.
There are many types of surgical retractors, some of which are discussed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,243 to Ray discloses a malleable force-fulcrum retractor which has a claw-like spike or spikes at a distal end which is used to penetrate the surface of a bone within an incision. The retractor can be bent to a desired shape before use, and by contacting the distal spike or spikes with bone, the middle of the retractor can be used to pry up tissue adjacent to the bone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,633 to Vargas Garcia discloses a retractor for use in maxillofacial surgery. It has a palm engaging lesser blade portion and a greater active blade. Both blades extend from a central, straight handle section for manual grasping and manipulation. The greater blade extends at an adjustable angle from the handle section. Roughened surfaces are formed on its inside surfaces of the ends of both blades which are placed in contact with the tissue to be retracted. The distal ends of both blades, however, are straight and flat, and the overall shape of the device is not particularly well suited for use in lifting and retracting tissue during surgical procedures, where the ability to access various portions of tissue, and from different angles can be important.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,373 to Michelson discloses a spinal retractor having a pair of blades adjustably mounted on a frame. The blades have a saw-toothed pattern formed along the straight, outwardly flared distal ends of the blades, and are adapted to pry apart the muscle and other tissue adjacent the spine to clear a surgical field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,619 to Sharpe discloses a retractor having an adhesive pad at a proximal end for attachment to a patient's skin, an arched middle portion, and a distal end having a pair of hooks facing the proximal end. Once positioned, the retractor is adapted not to be moved.
While the prior art discloses surgical refractors and other devices which include teeth or roughed surfaces at their distal ends, none teach or suggest a retractor particular well-suited for use in retraction of soft tissue during surgery, where the ability to access the tissue from a variety of angles, without the retracted tissue slipping off of the retractor, yet without causing any damage to the tissue is paramount. There accordingly remains a need for an improved surgical retractor particularly well suitable for use in soft tissue surgery.